ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
Showdown! Musica's Two Swords
Showdown! Musica's Two Swords is the 6th episode of the Rave Master anime. It first aired on November 17, 2001 and the English version on July 10, 2004. The battle between Haru and Lance intensifies as Lance overwhelms Haru with his beast illusions, combined with his Dark Bring. But before things could get more tragic, the battle was interrupted by Galein's sacrificial attempt for redemption. Summary While Haru and Lance battle, Galein reflects on his past and relieves himself that the Ten Commandments was his finest work. Then Galein suddenly remembers his back after Lance slaughtered his family. Galein was dragged in by Lance who spared Galein's life because of his usefulness in the future. Lance shows Galein his Dark Bring he received as his promotional reward in becoming 17th squad commander, and request Galein to embed it into his Beast Sword. But Galein declines Lance's order, saying he quit his blacksmithing days after forging his "regretting" creation. Disappointed, Lance replies that he will find someone else to do the job. Having remembered about the Dark Bring and Lance having upgraded his sword, Galein realizes that Haru is in danger. Back at Lance's headquarters, everyone gets surprised as the dragon illusion actually injures Haru from biting him. Haru gets startled at why the illusion's attack seemed real at the moment. Both resume their swordfight until Haru notices the Dark Bring and realizes it was its power that makes illusions become real. Lance keeps swinging illusions one by one until launching a pack of wolf illusions at Haru, but manages to defend using Explosion. Lance gets enthusiastic with the battle shoots a dragon illusion which Haru deflects, but catches Haru off guard with his illusions and lands a strike on Haru. On Garage Island, Cattleya notices she rips Haru's shirt and thinks it is an omen, but Nakajima thinks Cattleya has buff arms which she doesn't take lightly. Cattleya thinks it is odd that Haru's shirt rips despite not being worn out at all. Back to Haru's battle, Haru managed to dodge Lance's attack barely. After Haru mentions the Musica family massacre, he begins attacking Lance in a frenzy rage. Musica observes that Haru's temper against Lance is getting to the best of him, as Lance manages to block Haru's impulsive attacks leaving no room for defense. Suddenly, Plue jumps in to stop Haru. which catches Haru's attention and Musica prompts Haru should calm down. Haru regains his senses and apologizes until Lance picks up Plue and tosses him to be a flying target for a lion illusion. But Plue manages to avoid getting its nose stuck in the ceiling. But thanks to Plue, Haru learns of the Real Moment's weakness; the illusions are real only for a temporary instant. But despite learning that fact, Haru still gets damaged by the illusions as they can hone onto their targets through their keen sense of smell. Before Lance could finish off Haru, Galein jumps in and holds down Lance. He apologizes to Haru for not telling him about Lance's Dark Bring sooner. With Haru's health already at its limit from the Explosion attacks, Galein (and Plue) try and hold him down, with Galein urging Haru to pierce his sword through them. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Haru Glory vs. Lance (continued) Weapons and Abilities used Weapons used *Ten Commandments **Explosion *Beast Sword Dark Brings used *Real Moment Techniques used *Screen Bomb Abilities used *Swordsmanship *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Strength Items used *None Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Lance arc